


Giggling Love

by PinkPoinsettias



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, M/M, i made minato ticklish just for this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPoinsettias/pseuds/PinkPoinsettias
Summary: Minato was always a quiet person; he was never too expressive in anything he ever did. Why do all the extra stuff when a simple yes or no would suffice? His behavior even translated to his leadership in Tartarus, where his orders were always short and to the point. So the first time Akihiko pushes him against a wall, their bodies slotting together perfectly, it seems like it won't be too different from before.





	Giggling Love

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to me while I was reading Backstage by riya and i thought "hey wouldnt it be really funny if minato was hecka ticklish or something"

Minato was always a quiet person; he was never too expressive in anything he ever did. Why do all the extra stuff when a simple yes or no would suffice? When Junpei would hook his arm around his shoulder, he would reply with simple words and an almost bored expression (that never deterred Junpei anyways). His behavior even translated to his leadership in Tartarus, where his orders were always short and to the point. Even in the face of danger, the leader of SEES could keep a straight face even while slicing straight through shadow after shadow like it was nothing.

So the first time Akihiko pushes him against a wall, their bodies slotting together perfectly, it seems like it won't be too different from before. Minato looks just as stoic as before. A stark contrast to the mental loops and jumps Akihiko’s mind is going through at the moment. Everything about this is so new to him, the nervousness feels incomparable to anything else. 

He did read a few manuals borrowed from Junpei on talking to girls, but those never helped with making out with cute boys. 

His movements are slow and hesitant, and there’s a heavy silence in the air. His heart’s pounding in his chest so loud, Akihiko’s sure even Minato can hear it. 

He looks to the ever stoic Minato and sees his neutral composure, but there’s a look in his eyes that gives the reassurance Akihiko needs. He closes his eyes and hopes for the best.     

Akihiko finally leans in for a kiss and Minato meets him half-way there for something more. Their teeth clank together and their foreheads and noses bump into each other. Akihiko’s unsure of himself and what to do and Minato isn’t faring much better. It’s sloppy and inexperienced, but it feels perfect. It feels less like a kiss and more like shoving two body parts together, but it’s _them._ They melt,  bodies melding together, and Minato sighs into the kiss. All of the tension and longing held back during the day melt away. His heart feels as if it’s about to explode, but he can feel Minato’s heart beating just as wildly.

Akihiko hesitantly places his hands on the other boy’s waist, unsure of himself, before Minato takes Akihiko’s hands in his and wraps them around his own waist. 

Minato eventually slips his hands underneath the other boy’s shirt, feeling the ridges and curves of his back sending tingles up the senior’s body. His hands feel callous and rough against his skin. The countless nights in Tartarus they spend fighting, trying to gain more experience, could never prepare them for this. It’s funny, how both boys could go hours fighting supernatural beings with precision and grace, but when it comes to anything normal, they’re like flailing ducks. 

Akihiko’s the perfect amount taller than Minato to kiss him, so nervously he tries to tip the other boy’s head back. His movements are slow and small, but Minato seems to get the message, tipping his head back the rest of the way, leading Akihiko. 

Minato seems to handle the learning curve far better than Akihiko, getting the hang of it pretty quickly. He swipes his tongue across the gray-haired boy's lip, eliciting a low groan that rumbles through his body. 

In return, Akihiko tries softly biting down on the smaller boy's lip. It's small and hesitant, almost like it was an accident, but Akihiko eventually commits.  The payoff is hearing Minato take a sharp intake of air. 

He can feel Minato’s hands tighten around him as if he was the only thing keeping him on the ground. He smiles against the other’s mouth, hoping this could last forever.    

They finally pull away to catch their breaths and Akihiko takes in the sight of Minato’s form. Their bodies feel hot as they press together and Minato looks adorable to the other boy. His hair is tousled, revealing his usually hidden other eye, and the bow on his uniform is crooked. His face is flushed a healthy shade of pink.  It's so different from the usually calm leader everyone's used to seeing, it'd be hard not to tease him.

“You know, your usual face is cute, but I think I like this even better... ” Akihiko presses his forehead against the other boy’s. 

That’s right. He’s the only one who can make Minato feel this way. He’s the only one who can see this.

“You’re not looking so composed either Senpai,” Minato responds passively. 

He’s right. His clothes are just as disheveled as Minato’s. His uniform shirt is untucked and crumpled, while the bow on his uniform has become undone altogether. A similar warmth is spread across his cheeks.  The SEES leader takes his hand and buries it in Akihiko’s admittedly messy hair, absent-mindedly twirling the strands around his finger. 

It makes the butterflies in Akihiko's stomach go mad.  He lovingly chuckles before placing a more short and sweet kiss on the corner of the other boy's lips.

As soon as they pull apart, he peppers the other boy’s face with kisses going across his cheekbone. Feeling a little bolder, he eventually moves downward and nudges the other boy’s collar out of the way, revealing the flesh underneath. The hands caressing Akihiko’s back come to a stop, and Minato’s eyes widen in confusion. 

“Hey, wait-” Akihiko’s lips descend on their target and pepper feather-light kisses like a flurry of punches. He can feel Minato jump a little and his legs tighten.

“Pfft-”

Minato quickly retracts one of his hands, covering his mouth with it. His eyes dart away from Akihiko, an unexpectedly bashful look on his face.     

_ Was that a giggle? It was, wasn't it? That's actually really cute...  _

With the initial shock gone, the senior boxing champion brings his head up, and a light goes off in his head. His lip curl in a smirk.  

“What was that?” 

“It was nothing.” A slight rise in his voice. 

Akihiko quirks his eyebrow and raises his head next to Minato’s ear, a more sultry tone in his whisper, uncharacteristic of the hesitant boy from before. 

_ Maybe it's the adrenaline.  _

“Should I do that again, then?” 

He nips at Minato’s ear experimentally and is glad the other boy can't see how red his face is right now. That was probably the boldest thing he'd done, like  _ ever. _ Minato's hands tense up around him. Another nip then. 

Minato tries to squirm away from him, but Akihiko's keeps him pinned against the wall. With his newfound confidence, he tries licking a spot behind his ear while lightly running his fingers up and down his side. It's honestly baffling how confident he was being, and how much this was working. 

“Hey- Pfft, stop it! Hahahaha-w-wait I give! Ahahaha!"

His laugh is mellifluous. It's soft and not overly loud (but honestly it's loudest he's been), but it shoots through Akihiko's heart all the same. 

It's like he's mesmerized and before he knows it, he's stopped the assault and the SEES leader punches him in the shoulder, sending him a glare telling him to  _ knock it off _ countered by a look saying,  _ I couldn't help it.  _

"I didn’t know you were ticklish? That’s pretty surprising for you.”  Minato's always been a no smiles kind of guy. Who would've figured he'd be ticklish?

“Whatever.” The tone of voice says he's unaffected, but the blush on his cheeks and quirk of his eyebrow say different.

“I’d say it’s pretty cute.” The cheeky smile on Akihiko's face is almost teasing, but there's a sincerity to his voice that's genuine.

“Oh shut it.” He’s pouting. 

There's a moment of silence before Akihiko speaks again.

“You’re always surprising me you know.” Minato peaks back at him, a smile spreading on Akihiko’s face. He leans his head on the other boy’s shoulder. 

“It’s like I’m speechless, every time I see you. You’re always finding some way to surprise me somehow. It’s amazing honestly...” He says it with such sincerity that Minato's body language softens up, his arms open up. Shy hands fiddle with themselves as his arms wrap around Akihiko’s shoulders. 

“Akihiko- Pfft- Hahaha!” 

Minato brakes out into laughter again. He swats at Akihiko's arm while said boy runs his hands up and down Minato’s sides, sending him into another fit. He kisses the side of his neck.

“Hahaha! H-hey! Cut that out!” The blue-haired wildcard says through bursts of sweet laughter before delivering a swift smack to the head.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as much as it would be nice if akihiko was a super hunk or somethin, lets be real hes a mess and definitely doesnt know what hes doing and minato isnt much better
> 
> also akimina is rlly under rated and im dying


End file.
